El plan navideño
by D-Noire
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir se dan cuenta de que en Navidad hay más akumatizados que de costumbre. Ladybug tiene una idea para cambiar eso.


Chat Noir y Ladybug habían tenido que combatir contra un villano en plena época navideña, lo triste es que eso no había sido cosa de un día. Con la llegada de diciembre, las emociones de las personas parecían estar colgando en un hilo, porque se enojaban o entristecían con mayor facilidad.

Una chica había sido akumatizada porque su madre no quiso comprar un muñeco que ella quería, estaba muy enojada y al mismo tiempo triste.

Una madre había sido akumatizada porque había perdido una oferta de un celular y ahora decepcionaría a su hijo dejándolo sin regalo navideño.

La lista seguía y seguía. Incluso había niños que resultaban akumatizados simplemente por descubrir la verdad sobre Santa Claus.

Adrien internamente estaba más que enojado. Por una parte, tenía que trabajar. Y trabajar en las fiestas es lo peor, llenan el local y tienes que mover muchas cajas, es terrible. Además de eso, los niños dejan todo tirado, entonces, tienes el triple de trabajo que en días normales. Y por si fuera poco, tantas akumatizaciones no son justas.

—Está Navidad si que nos ha mantenido ocupados —intentó bromear Ladybug.

Eso era algo que sorprendía a Chat Noir. La positividad presente en Ladybug. A pesar de tener días tan ocupados, ella se mantenía alegre y vivaz, no demostraba nada de enojo.

Ahora mismo conversaban sentados en el techo de un edificio.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Acaso debería molestarme? —ella levantó los hombros.

—Pues...

—Me molesta no utilizar los poderes de hielo —admitió ella —. Sería maravilloso poder patinar por aquí, en una bella ciudad cubierta de nieve —dejó salir un suspiro.

Esa idea sonaba bastante linda, pero muy irreal.

—Ladybug, son demasiadas akumatizaciones, no es justo —se quejó él.

—No seas un Grinch —ella rió —. ¿Qué esperabas, Chat Noir? La Navidad juega con las emociones de todos y Hawk Moth sabe aprovechar eso —de pronto mostró algo de preocupación —. Probablemente esto continuará.

—¡Es horrible! —Chat se sentía agobiado. Ladybug comprendía el sentimiento, solo que no lo compartía.

—Creo que mucho de esto se debe a que las personas ven la Navidad como una época de estrés, no ven lo lindo que hay en ella.

Chat Noir levantó una de sus cejas con duda.

—¿Lo lindo de la Navidad? —preguntó demostrando confusión.

—Solo mira la vista... —respondió ella.

Chat Noir dejó de ver a su amada y obedeció su orden. Vio al frente. Tejados cubiertos de nieve, una bella Torre Eiffel iluminada y... un árbol de Navidad gigantesco.

—Admito que es lindo, pero no es suficiente.

Ladybug asintió.

—¡Exacto!, no es suficiente —concordó —. Creo que los adultos no le están dando demasiada importancia al espíritu navideño, no ayudan a sus hijos y ellos mismos no se tranquilizan como deberían.

Ella se levantó y abrazó su cuerpo, tenía algo de frío, aunque amaba la nieve.

Chat Noir también se levantó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Tienes planes para está noche?

Chat Noir pensó que sería una cita, entonces respondió que no tenía ningún plan, ¡estaba emocionado!

Pero su plan no era una cita.

Su plan era navideño, bastante navideño.

Cuando se hizo mucho más tarde y el cielo se encontraba lleno de estrellas, ellos se juntaron en el mismo punto. Muchos parisinos se encontraban ahí, observando la decoración. Ellos bajaron, se colocaron bajo el gran árbol y comenzaron a cantar villancicos con gorros navideños.

Los niños saltaban, aplaudían, gritaban. Ladybug se sentía feliz, ese era el espíritu navideño que tanto adoraba. Chat Noir se sentía algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas.

Cuando finalizaron con el espectáculo, Ladybug tomó la palabra.

—Solo queremos recordarles que no tienen porque estar tan estresados, la Navidad es una época familiar, no importa si no consiguen el regalo que tanto querían. ¡Solo disfruten! —exclamó ella.

—Sean felices... —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Chat Noir.

Los niños corrieron para estar junto a sus héroes. Chat Noir se sintió distinto.

—¡Mi sueño navideño se cumplió! —un niño abrazaba al héroe gatuno —. ¡Siempre quise conocerte! ¡tú eres mi favorito! —no lo soltaba, estaba llorando.

Quizás... la Navidad no era tan mala después de todo. Él también quería llorar.

 **He visto en persona como algunas personas se enojan o se estresan debido a la Navidad, parece ser que sienten demasiada presión ._., es por eso que se me ocurrió escribir éste relato.**

 **Pienso que sería interesante ver algo así en la serie :o**


End file.
